<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bath Time by saiiii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449501">Bath Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiiii/pseuds/saiiii'>saiiii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>- hisoillu x angst - [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Porn, Blood and Injury, Childhood Trauma, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, In a way, Kinda, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Harm, baths, dont think about it, dont thinkkkk about ittt, well more like card play ig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:16:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiiii/pseuds/saiiii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Illumi takes a bath.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>- hisoillu x angst - [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bath Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Illumi stepped one leg at a time, into his bath. The smell of lavender and artificial wildflowers was overwhelmingly strong yet soothed his muscles as he immersed himself into the water. He let out a content sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He enjoyed taking baths. He enjoyed feeling the warm scented water engulf his body and wash away the day’s sweat, dirt and stress. It was one of the very few things he found genuinely found solace in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sunk lower into the water, leaving only his eyes above. He remembered when he was younger, much younger then he was now - around five or six. Memories from that age were hard to recall but this he remembered quite well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His small body pressed against his mothers as his head was swiftly pushed towards the water - at first, he would thrash around and breathe in nothing but the liquid until his lungs were begging for air and his head was becoming fuzzy due to lack of oxygen. Then his mother would let go or continue until he passed out. Mercy was never her favourite option. However, after a couple of weeks of this training young Illumi understood. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His head would be plunged downwards and he would stay calm. Calm and still until mother was satisfied. Her satisfaction was found after twenty-four minutes and thirty-six seconds.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If he was calm he would be fine.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, what would my dear Illumi be thinking about in such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>vulnerable </span>
  </em>
  <span>position?~”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a brief second, Illumi thought it was his mother coming back for more drowning training. Training that had been completed eighteen years ago. But he looked up and found flaming red hair and obnoxious makeup looking down at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hisoka.” He murmured as he raised his head. “How did you get here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The magician giggled and sat on the edge of the bathtub. “The window, duh.”  His claw-like finger pointed towards the window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The window was open, letting in a cool breeze but that was not what Illumi was referencing at all and he was sure Hisoka knew that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you kill any butlers?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately not, Ilu~.” His smirk changed into an annoying fake pout. “Im just that good at being sneaky.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You ask too many questions.” Hisoka moaned before sweeping his head down to place a chaste kiss upon the man’s lips, his right arm slipping into the water. “You should say fewer whys and hows and more when and wheres~.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you answered them I-” Ilumi finished his sentence with a whine, he looked down to see Hisoka’s had gripped around his now half-hard erection. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ilumi’s eyes widened as he felt the other’s hand start to move slowly up and down with drawn-out strokes. He bit back a moan and raised his arm to attempt to push the other away to no avail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just enjoy it darling.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Illumi’s hand rested on Hisoka’s upper arm still somewhat trying to push him away. Hisoka strokes began to speed up. The assassins usual cold emotionless eyes shifted into a glare a found their way to Hisoka’s golden ones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Illumi shuddered and briefly averted his eyes“I-I will k-kill you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hisoka smirk grew wider into a grin and retracted his hand, Illumi involuntarily whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lumi, let’s make this more fun huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The magician waved his hand and let the water from his hand fly towards the other man, with his now dry hand he pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket. Illumi watched him intently as he removed a single card from the deck and placed it against his lips to give it a small kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon further inspection, it seemed to be the joker card, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how fitting.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hisoka then held out his free hand, “Give me your arm my doll~” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as if Illumi was in a trance, he did.  He rested his hand on Hisoka’s, palm facing upwards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a good boy for me, aren’t you? Always so good. My good, good baby boy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Illumi responded to the other nonsensical words with a simple nod. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did he find these dumb names so… enticing? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The magician at first did nothing, he simply stared and waited - looking into the other’s eyes with such lust he thought he would drown in his own desire. But then he lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss upon the top of Illumi’s wrist, he then took his card (now infused with nen) and dragged across the place he had formerly kissed. The cut was deep and blood had already started to seep out of it in large drips to fall into the water only a few seconds after the incision was made. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Illumi didn’t react, he just simply watched as if he wasn’t there at all - as if he had detached himself from his body completely.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Touch yourself, my dear,” Hisoka commanded as he moved his card for the next cut.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Illumi did, with his free hand he wrapped around his painfully hard erection giving himself small steady strokes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hisoka’s next cut was about half an inch above the other one and just as deep however he sped up a little bit and instead of dragging it was more of a slash. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This continued for a while, Hisoka cutting and slashing until enough blood was lost and Illumi could barely move his other hand. And just as the assassin felt pleasure pool up and felt the need to release he felt himself start to lose consciousness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh baby,  Daddy will help you~” He whispered and pushed his lips against the other man's for a quick rough kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Hisoka placed the now bloody card in his pocket and sunk his hand into the orange-tinted water and grasped onto Illumi member, he gave a couple of hard strokes until milky white cum mixed with the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Illumi closed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The magician giggled as he stood and looked at the scene in front of him, he pulled out his phone and snapped a quick photo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he left the way he came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Orange-tinted bathwater stilled around the limp body that laid there, long ebony hair covered the pale skin upon the persons face - acting as a veil. One of their arms were covered in deep fresh cuts that laddered downwards towards the top of their wrist stretched towards the tiled floor, small drops of red collecting there and creating a small crimson puddle. Their other arm rested on their thigh, with their slender fingers brushing against their member.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A butler shrieked, “Lady Kikyo! M-Master Silva! Someone... please- quick!” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>me: ah yeah imma write some wholesome hisoillu stuff ya know like cute stuff <br/>also me three hours later: yeah okay its knife kink or nothing, take it or leave it <br/>----<br/>thanks for uh reading I'm pretty much a novice at smut stuff but yeah ✨</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>